Derfflinger-class destroyer
Derfflinger Class: Destroyer Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 598,661 tons Cost: 3,748,566,516 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (25,000) :Left Engine Rating (25,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount (F) ::50 37.5/10 ® ::50 37.5/10 (L) ::50 15/15 (A) ::50 15/15 (F) ::Type C Missile System (1 Shot at 100 Points) Fighters: 24 fighters at 300 tons (one Flight) Small Craft: None Cargo: 300,000 tons Crew: 508 Passengers: 50 Marines: 200 Extras: Streamlining Overview The planet Nandy was one of the first worlds to fall to TOG during the assault on Gilpin Province in 6795. Because of the swiftness of the attack, the Dimico Starship Yards were captured relatively intact. The Bekter Corporation won free use of the yards in order to provide TOG with a new class of destroyer. With the aid of Illustrus Senator Rutledge, Bekter's design was approved within a year. The proposed ship was classified as DD-3091 A, but was eventually named Derfflinger because of Senator Rutledge's fondness for naval history, especially that of the Terran First World War. The new destroyer had a narrow profile, streamlining for atmospheric operations and ground support, yet was powerful enough to take on enemy ships with confidence. The first Derfflinger was commissioned into service in 6801Note that this editor has inverted the dates; The original dates are impossible, as the 6795 date is fully six years before TOG's invasion of the system. Furthermore, the Battle of New Dogger Bank took place in 6801.. Since that time, Bekter has been in full-scale production of the ship at ten of its facilities. With more than 570 Derfflingers in active service, the destroyer has been able to prove its worth against the ever-mobile Renegade Legion and Commonwealth. The ship has a well-rounded design. It carries 24 fighters, the maximum available for a non-carrier destroyer. These four squadrons give the Derfflinger an extended ability to strike at enemy ships in combat. Combined with the Type A spinal mount and the supporting laser weaponry, this destroyer has plenty of firepower to take on enemy ships in one-on-one combat. More importantly, the Derfflinger provides the Imperial Navy with a well-armed destroyer that is fast enough to conduct raids deep within the Commonwealth. Capabilities The Jankowski spinal mount, so common among TOG naval vessels, is reliable and well-built. The Derfflinger has several extra shielding plates on the lower portion of the discharge tube, providing a static discharge barrier between the mount and the Combat Information Center, only two decks below. With twelve access points along the main barrel, the device is easy to maintain. The Combat Information Center (CIC) is located near the center of the vessel, butting up against the two massive Amsterdam Star-drive engines. An auxiliary CIC is located aft of the engineering section, with access through a high-speed emergency turbo elevator, as well as two sealed crawl-shafts. In cases where the Aux CIC is needed, transfer time to that location is less than half that on other TOG destroyers The four launch bays are situated at the fore end of the ship, while recovery is made at the aft. Parallel to the main gun are two large transfer corridors for movement of fighters and personnel if the bays at either end of the ship have been crippled. The Derfflinger uses a wide range of fighters, but the squadrons are most commonly made up of Idis medium fighters. The aerodynamics of the Derfflinger are superior to any other of its weight class. Though it is not intended as a troop support vessel, its good maneuverability and handling in atmospheric environments have come in handy at times, as has the Derfflinger's mammoth cargo capacity. The broadsides support one 50-gun 37.5/10 laser bay on each side. These weapons have range and hitting power good enough to deter enemy fighters from venturing too close. The fore and aft of the vessel carry a bay of 50-gun 15/15 Ralstis lasers. Though their range is shorter than the 37.5/10s', they are deadly at close range. The aft laser bay is mounted just above the fighter recovery bay, making for some difficult landings in combat, but with no fatalities thus far. An older Reichman Mark II missile launcher has only enough missiles for one salvo. The system's software has been enhanced twice during the Derfflinger's 30 years of service to TOG. The weapon's only major drawback is that the location of the shield generators hampers the loading of replacement missiles so the procedure takes twice the normal time. Deployment The Derfflinger operates best in small squadrons not suitable for Serpens-class destroyers. This is mainly because its heavier laser weapons make it better able to defend itself. It is a general-purpose destroyer suited to many different roles. Derfflingers serve along the entire TOG front, primarily in Rift County and in support operations within captured Gilpin County. The most widely known ship of the class is the Dark Wind. At the height of the five-day Battle of New Dogger Bank, the ship broke from standard column formation and rushed the Renegade/Commonwealth battle line. With support from five other destroyers, the Dark Wind crippled the Commonwealth cruiser RNS Heartland and destroyed two corvettes. Notes & References Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Destroyers